


Erotic Encounters: Jaina and Valeera in Suramar

by kaddra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Orgy, aphrodisiac, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: After the fall of N'zoth, the Horde and Alliance regularly convene in order to plan the rebuilding of their shared world. Jaina Proudmoore, however, is scarred by her past traumas and awakes during one such excursion drenched in sweat. She calls upon an old friend to converse and vent, though the two end up doing much more than that.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Other(s), Jaina Proudmoore/Valeera Sanguinar
Kudos: 5





	Erotic Encounters: Jaina and Valeera in Suramar

The Fourth War is over, and the laborous job of reconstruction has commenced. Cities are being rebuilt, homes are being dug out from under rubble, and new friendships are taking root as the leaders of the Horde and Alliance convene regularly to plan their shared future, following the demise of N'Zoth. Jaina Proudmoore, now Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, also takes part in several of these political meetings, though her troubled history with the Horde sometimes makes it difficult for her. While on one such mission to Suramar, where many of the recent meetings had been held, her restless sleep is interrupted by dark premonitions. Unable to rest while the looming threat of betrayal lies over her, she calls on one of King Anduin's loyal shadows to do some covert investigation.

Had she not been so on edge, Jaina may not have heard the light shuffling of footsteps outside her chambers, but as she sat there by the fireplace in her nightgown, drenched in sweat as a product of her bad dreams, she could just about sense any disturbance around her. The feet came and went, however, and as Jaina sighed, a shiver went down her back as a stiff breeze came in from the open window. Her eyes slowly left the heavy door leading into the corridor in disappointment, before mindlessly wandering to rest upon a painting of a scantily clad elven woman above the mantle, when a sudden movement startled her as a red blur zoomed past. With impressive speed and deadly intent Jaina flew from her recliner and produced an orb of fire in her hands, eyes piqued towards the previously dark corner which her fireball had now bathed in a dim red glow.

«Easy, Lord Admiral,» the voice said, coming from the red figure. Jaina scanned the person who had snuck into her personal chambers and though realization set in almost immediately, she still gave the individual a thorough once over. The knee-high red boots were already a dead giveaway, Jaina thought to herself as the red vanished and gave way to an alluring sight in the form of lightly tanned skin. Above the naked thighs was a leotard of similar make to the boots, and just like the alluring footwear the body-armor also displayed quite a lot of skin as the top of the woman's breasts were exempt from coverage. Two green daggers were sheathed at her hips and from her hooded head emerged an almost impossibly long ponytail, stretching all the way down to the woman's thighs. Under the hood a pair of glowing green eyes leered towards the archmage, and a sly smile was painted on her lips. «Didn't mean to scare you.»

«Valeera,» Jaina responded in turn, having finally taken in the sight of one of King Anduin's most trusted advisors. The fireball dimmed in her hands until it was nothing but the tiniest ember before Jaina tossed it into the fireplace which lit up with unnatural speed. «Normally when one feels under distress and calls for help in the middle of the night, the help arrives by the door and doesn't contribute to the already shattered nerves of the person calling.» Feeling no need to be graceful in the presence of an old friend like Valeera, Jaina almost fell down back into the recliner as she waved a hand, and soon another chair levitated towards the fireplace from the shadows.

«Also, from what I've heard, when one such as yourself feels under distress and calls for help, the help in question is in the form of a physician or healer, maybe even a guard in case the situation is dire» Valeera responded in a teasing tone as she began walking towards the chair meant for her, swaying her hips as she did so. «But you didn't call either of those, Jaina. You called for me, specifically, and you of all people know I have a knack for dramatic entrances. Besides, if you didn't call a physician, nor a bodyguard or a healer, I figured the situation must be pretty dire indeed, so I opted for the quickest and most covert point of entry. Now here I am, and aside from the fact that your skin is as pale as your hair and the sweat that's drenched your clothes, I don't see anything amiss. So I ask you, why am I here, of all people?» Before sitting down Valeera had turned the chair around and had straddled it with its back between her legs, her head resting on her hands across the top of it. She looked bored, Jaina thought, but at the same time maybe she was also just tired.

«I struggle sleeping, Valeera,» the archmage said after a while of pondering exactly how to begin. In the end she had decided to just stop overthinking things and just say what was on her mind. «The war's over, and things look like they're actually going to stay okay for a while now, but every time I close my eyes I still hear the screaming from Theramore. Anduin may trust them, but I did too at one point, and it nearly cost me everything. Garrosh is gone, but from what we've seen in the last months, other factors than the ambitions of bloodthirsty orcs can lead the Horde astray. I called you because I trust you, and I know I can't sleep here until I know the visions I have when I sleep are either true or false. The uncertainty is what's killing me, and I would like for you to do some scouting to see if anything is amiss.»

Over the next few minutes Valeera's attention is piqued as Jaina tells her about her nightmares, ranging from the imminent betrayal she senses every time one such meeting occurs, to the harrowing vision that ends every restless sleep when the life is being choked out of her. She tells of the traumatic sights she's seen since Theramore, as in addition to enlisting the aid of an assassin, Jaina also takes the opportunity to catch up with an old friend. In the end, after Jaina again brings the topic back to the dream in which she suffocates, now with tears in her eyes and Valeera's comforting hand on her shoulder, the blood elf makes up her mind.

«Well, with all the shit that's happened to you since Theramore, I don't blame you one bit for being over cautious.» Valeera's other hand reaches for Jaina's naked shoulder and gives a tight squeeze, as another sob escapes the archmage. After a period of heavy thinking, the hand gives another squeeze before lifting Jaina's chin up, establishing eye contact between the two. «I think I know just the way to help you, Jaina. Meet me in the alley next to the flower shop down on the corner in a rough hour.» As Valeera released her grip on Jaina and began to rise out of her chair, the archmage gave her a quizical look.

«Why, what's down there? At this time of night it's bound to be clos--» she began, but was interrupted by Valeera as the spiky shoulderpads she was often seen wearing fell to the floor with a crash. «What are you--»

«Trust me, Jaina,» the blood elf said, before removing the belt her daggers were attached to. «I'm going to the Horde embassy, and they're not overly fond of Alliance sympathizers withe either arms or armor, so I'll just leave my shit here. For the flower shop, again, just trust me. The shop itself is no doubt closed, but the alley next to it isn't. Just be there, and be ready.»

«Ready for what?» Jaina exclaimed, but the lithe form of the blood elf had already leapt from the open window in a blur of red and tan skin. 

Jaina was confused and uncertain, but the trust in her old friend won out in the end as she decided to go along with whatever Valeera had planned. With another wave of her hand the still clammy nightgown she was wearing vanished in a cloud of purple sparks, and was soon replaced by a non-assuming traveler's garb which materialzed out of thin air. Tight brown leather pants partially covered up by a blue half-skirt in one end and black boots in the other made up the garments of her lower body, whereas a thin white shirt with a brown bandolier covered her torso. The outfit was topped off with a pale gray hooded cloak and a pair of steel-cuffed leather bracers. Another illusory spell turned her hair back to the yellow it had been before the explosion of the Mana-Bomb, and with that, Jaina was ready to discover Valeera's plot as she made for the door.

«Typical,» she said after having waited for about an hour and a half with no sign of Valeera. The archmage had sat down on a wooden crate covered in an elegant purple blanket in the darkness of the alley next to the flower shop, but apart from the occasional Nightborne guard patrols, she had not seen a living being since she left her chambers. Aware that her magic would wane roughly two hours after it was conjured, Jaina was half a mind to go back inside when finally a sound broke the monotony. A barrage of tapping against glass brought Jaina's attention to the window of the flower shop, which was overlooking the delapitated and dusty alley. Through the pane, Jaina could clearly see Valeera's face light up as she was noticed, though to Jaina's surprise the woman's hood was no longer up. Gesturing for the archmage to come to her using hand motions, Jaina reluctantly got off the wooden crate and set off for the backdoor, doubt steadily creeping into her mind.

«There you are, sorry about the wait,» Valeera said with a smile as she went to embrace her friend. Jaina, who had been overwhelmed by the smell of all sorts of flowers upon opening the door took a second to register the uncharacteristic glee in Valeera's voice as she returned the hug, but as soon as the two disconnected the pieces fell into place. The hooded cape the blood elf was so often seen wearing was no where to be seen, and the same went for her gloves and the collar she wore around her neck, a fact Jaina noted made her breasts stand out all the more. «I overestimated the boys' eagerness to go through with this, so I had to convince them personally, which took quite a bit of time.»

«Valeera, what's going on? Why are you almo--» Jaina's barrage of questions was interrupted by Valeera as the rogue shushed her with a finger.

«Now, hear me out before you start to protest please. I know how this may all sound when I just say it, so I'll need your word that you'll let me finish before you say anything. Can you promise that?» Intrigued, no doubt by the lovely scent of all the exotic flowers all around her, as well as by the visage of the alluring blood elf who stood there in nothing but a red leotard and a pair of knee-high boots, Jaina raised a quizzical eyebrow before she nodded weakly. This seemed not to do the trick, as Valeera still didn't continue. With a sigh, Jaina expressed her promise out loud.

«Wonderful, now sit down here while I explain.» Jaina did as she was told, and sat down on one of the countertops in the flower shop's backroom. Valeera positioned herself right in front of her, using her hands on Jaina's knees for support and leaning in slightly, giving the archmage a wonderful view of her cleavage. «This idea came to be as we were having our earlier conversation, and is one of the more effective stress-relievers and ice-breakers we sin'dorei know of. Out there, in the main chambers of this fucking smelly store, I have gathered a group of Horde members, though the express purpose of the visit is unknown to them.» Valeera gave Jaina a wink, though the archmage was just as clueless as when the so-called explanation had started. «Basically, what we do is simple. I have found the ingredients and I'm currently brewing a particicular brew on the stove right over there, which when imbibed will take the edge off of the stress that's been bothering you. Here's the kicker: exactly two hours after drinking the tea, you will fall into a deep sleep. I'm talking Broll-tier naps. When you wake up, your mind will have forgotten everything that transpired in the two hours during which you were under the influence, and no amount of magic can awaken the memories.»

«Where are you going with thi--» Jaina was again interrupted by Valeera's finger, only this time it was the archmage's own lips which were silenced by the digit. Jaina took the hint and swallowed audibly, before her body betrayed her and she took the chance to steal another glance at Valeera's breasts, this time lingering there for a short time while Valeera continued.

«Unless you take this other brew I have already prepared in the span of those two hours. So if you go along with my plan here, in which we all imbibe the tonic and make merry, you have two options. You can either, at any point during the two following hours, take this second concoction and remember everything when you wake up, or you can not drink this, and forget everything forever. Politicians and dignitaries have used this in Silvermoon since Quel'thalas was founded in order to, uhh, get to know their visitors before they begin any sort of official meeting. Does this sound at all good to you?»

Every fibre of Jaina's body wanted to resist, to tell Valeera to spill both mixtures down the drain and never speak of this again, but something stopped her. Deep within herself, she felt excited at the prospect of being able to do whatever she wanted for two hours and be utterly unaware of it ever occuring once she woke up. A fire was lit in Jaina's stomach, and a feeling she hadn't felt since a certain night in Booty Bay more than six months ago began to swell up within her. She felt her entire body relax ever so slightly, and a warm feeling began to spread from her crotch.

«Let me get this straight,» she responded, her eyes now blatantly locked on Valeera's chest with no shame. A moment of silence later she raised her head to face Valeera, and saw that the blood elf, despite the blushing of her cheeks, was smiling warmly. «You, I, and those men out there all take this tea you've brewed. Two hours later, we all fall asleep and stay like that for who knows how long. When we wake, we don't remember anything that happened during the two hours unless we drink this before passing out?» The smile across Valeera's lips widened as her eyes filled up with the same hunger Jaina felt within herself.

«Told you I would do my best to help you. This is my best,» she responded, as Jaina's eyes again fell to her exposed cleavage. Without hesitation, Valeera dove in to plant a delicate kiss on Jaina's lips, both as an act of foreplay as well as to show the archmage that she meant business. Jaina responded eagerly and the two went at it for a while before the archmage retreated.

«I have a few demands, before we do this,» the human said in a whisper, her lips longing for Valeera's own. As if the blood elf had read her mind, a short but sweet peck briefly stoked Jaina's internal fire before Valeera had her name her terms. «I want us to be the only two to have the opportunity to remember. The second vial is off-limits to all of them out there.» With a seductive sway, Valeera leaned in so her mouth was right next to Jaina's ear as she breathed words of consent to her, the words going straight from her head to her crotch, which by this point had begun to ache and pulse. «Secondly, I stay here until you assure me they have all taken the concoction. I'm--» This time Jaina interrupted herself with a low moan as Valeera had taken her earlobe in her mouth, and was nibbling at it excitedly. «Ah, I'm willing to go along with this as I trust you and your ancestral recipes, but it's paramount to me that word of this does not leave these walls. So only when I'm, ah!, assured that they will remember nothing will I reveal myself.» Valeera breathed another yes into the archmage's ear before she pulled back and gave her another wet kiss on the lips. As the kiss trailed off, the blood elf rather than disconnect again moved her mouth further down Jaina's face to her chin, before she reached her neck where she once again began to nibble and suck, drawing moans and gasps of pleasure from the human.

«Thi-- thirdly, and I swear this is the-- the last one,» Jaina continued, barely able to utter coherent words through the pleasure. «I need you to-- ahh!, I need you to take off that ridiculous garment before my neck breaks!» Concerned and willing to do whatever Jaina wanted in order to overcome much of her trauma, Valeera eagerly obliged and as her mouth left her neck a single strand of saliva connected the two until it snapped, leaving Jaina's neck and clavicle lathered in a sheen of moisture. With a dramatic twirl Valeera turned her back to Jaina and pushed herself forwards, making her rear shoot out straight toward the archmage, who wasted no time and began fondling her exposed thighs and the blood elf's ass, still covered up by the red leather.

«I admire your enthusiasm,» Valeera chuckled to herself after a rough minute of being groped and massaged. «But I'm sure if you unfastened the buckles on my sides you'd have a much better grip.» Too aroused to feel the embarassment she otherwise would have felt at this moment, Jaina's hands instantly went to Valeera's sides as she licked her lips and released the clasps. Just like on Winter Veil when Jaina was young, the shine in her eyes was unmistakable as the percieved present in front of her popped open and two large pieces of red leather fell from each other and dropped to the floor, leaving the excited blood elf in nothing but her high boots. Juices were dripping to the floor as soon as the fabric loosened, and Jaina ran a hand across the woman's slit to pool up some of it. As Valeera straightened herself and turned around, she made eye contact with Jaina for a split second as the archmage licked at her hand, before her blue-eyes sprang to the perky breasts that were now in front of her. As Jaina stared, however, Valeera took a few steps back from the counter where Jaina sat and began to laugh to herself. «Again, I love the enthusiasm, and it seems the Fadeleaf I spirnkled the building with has done it's job, judging by the dark mark between your legs, and the slickness I feel as I move my thighs.» As if to accentuate her point, Valeera began to lightly grind her thighs together to smear the juices across herself, before she continued. «But this isn't the main reason we're here, as this is something you have access to any day of the week.» 

Hips swaying, the blood elf approached the stovetop where her concoction had finished brewing, and found several small cups and mugs in a cabinet. She then placed them all on a large tray she had found earlier and began filling the containers up, all the while Jaina was sitting there as if bewitched, pawing absent-mindedly at the wet spot on her leather pants as she stared at Valeera as if hypnotized. With a wink, the blood elf picked up her tray and opened the door to the main interior chamber, and as Jaina heard the excited sounds of all the men in the adjacent room, she snapped back to reality and slid off the countertop. With a snap of her slick fingers a mug of water materialized in her other hand and she drank eagerly, not caring that a large spill escaped and landed on her shirt. After she had filled and emptied the mug once more, Valeera once again appeared in the doorway, sans tray and with an even deeper blush in her cheeks. As she leaned over to produce two more cups from the cabinet, Jaina saw clear red imprints on her ass as she bent over, just as another bead dripped from her pussy. 

«Well, on my honour they've all had their fills. Now all that remains is for us to drink our share and join them for an uforgettable night. Ehh, well you know.» Jaina needed no further convincing, and while Valeera raised her glass to cheers, Jaina had already downed hers and had gone back to inspecting her nude form, eager to get going. Something about the taste seemed familiar, but Jaina had no time to waste on such a matter. With a laugh, Valeera made quick work of her own dosage and extended a hand for Jaina to take. The archmage accepted, and together the two women, hand in hand, wandered into the much larger space where several male specimen of varying races waited eagerly. There were three orcs, a tauren, two trolls, a goblin and another elf, a nightborne clearly standing out from the rest of the pack, but nevertheless with an empty glass in his hand. As if they had rehearsed it, all the men lined up obediently as soon as the naked form of Valeera Sanguinar entered the room, a hooded blonde human holding on to her arm for dear life.

«Now, Jaina dear,» Valeera whispered into Jaina's ear so only she could hear. «You have a little under two hours exactly to do with these men as you see fit. At any point, should you wish to remember this evening before those two hours are up, you tell me and I will make it so. For now...» Valeera motioned for Jaina to release her grasp, after which she courtsied to the archmage, whose eyes once again were glued to her elegant form. After the exaggerated bow, Valeera smiled and walked towards the lineup of men, where she positioned herself as if she was one of them. «For now, enjoy the best and brightest the races of the Horde have to offer.»

Jaina Proudmoore, promising student of Archmage Antonidas himself, survivor of the Scourge of Lordaeron, benevolent ruler of Theramore, Archmage of the Kirin Tor and Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras shot off as if her heels were on fire to inspect the impressive selection of men her friend had gathered for her. As she made her way down the line of muscle and overflowing testosterone, a unified gasp could be heard as Jaina's clothes began to shimmer just as she passed one of the orcs. Utterly forgetting that her clothes were illusory and that they only existed for a short while, Jaina now suddenly found herself naked in the presence of all these men whose spirits were clearly heightened by the display. As the embers of her clothes fizzled into nothingness, Jaina missed not a single beat as she straightened her back.

«Guess that means it's your turn first,» she said sternly to the orc right in front of her, whose eyes were so preoccupied with her now nude body that not a single spell in her arsenal could gain his attention. Nevetheless he obeyed, and without looking away for even a second he began undressing. As soon as the furs across his waist were lifted off Jaina remembered just how huge orcs could be when aroused, and as she licked her lips she ordered all the other men to follow suit. As the men all around her shuffled out of their clothing, the archmage sank to her knees and began thoroughly examining the orc's massive cock with her hands.

**

Thirty minutes passed as Jaina carefully inspected each of the men's tools in detail, sliding back and forth on her knees. When she got to Valeera, however, she was much less timid and immediately began inserting fingers, eliciting moans of pleasure. Her excitement had flowed all over Jaina's hand by the time the onslaught stopped, at which point the blood elf was snagged down to Jaina's position. Her question was answered before it was asked when Jaina kissed her lips gingerly before she addressed the men once more.

«My friend and I are ready, boys,» she said in an alluring tone. «Show us your worst.» They all obeyed, and soon Jaina and Valeera were encircled by men whose gentleness ebbed away by the minute. At first they had been polite and patient, but as time went on their lust overtook them and they became more violent, more dominating.

**

Soon Valeera was dragged away and laid down on a table as the two trolls each picked a hole and began spitroasting her with no regard to her pleasure, though this was in fact exactly how she had wanted it.

**

Jaina soon found herself pushed against a wall as a large orc entered her from behind and pounded her into the wooden barrier, as one of the goblins stood under her legs between herself and the wall, eagerly lapping at her clit despite being regularly knocked into the wall by the inertia of the orc's massive thrusts.

**

At one point the nightborne, who seemed the most timid of all the participants cornered Jaina and had her take his shaft down his throat to the point of choking, as she heard Valeera whimper in orgasm from the store's main countertop, where she was being double penetrated by two of the orcs.

«I wasn't sure when that one came by with her proposition,» the elf said, slapping Jaina's cheek violently with his member still lodged in her throat. «But by the Nightwell am I glad I lent her my store.» As he said this, another slap cracked across Jaina's other cheek as she felt the cock twitch. Soon a torrent of warmth shot out, all of which Jaina had no choice but to swallow.

**

Thirty minutes later it was Jaina's turn with the orcs, though she found herself on the floor rather than the countertop. As one of them entered her mouth just as she felt her pussy be entered by another, a sense of dread shot up within her as her throat began to constrict around the large member. Remembering the vision she had where her life was choked out of her, she panicked for a moment before the orc pulled out of her mouth and sprayed his semen across her face, adding yet another layer to the already significant coating she had recieved thus far. She had no chance to linger on her dread, however, as an orgasm swelled up inside her as the other orc was still thrusting for dear life. Soon his and her scream echoed in unison as they came together, and the vision was again forgotten as the orc pulled out and a torrent of his cum poured out of her.

**

Cum-drunk and sore, Jaina lay on the tabletop where Valeera had first been spitroasted earlier in the night as a troll was even now thrusting in and out of her, though she had no energy left to be particularly active in the activity. Valeera lay on her side next to her, with one arm under Jaina's head and the other on her breast, tugging and squeezing absent-mindedly. 

«Time's almost up,» Valeera forced herself to say, as the goblin who had been fondling her pulled his thick fingers out with a loud pop. «Have you made up your mind about the second draught?» Jaina took a moment to respond, but her mind was soon jogged as soon as Valeera followed up her question with a sharp squeeze to her nipple.

«I think...» she began, just as the troll emptied himself inside of her with a groan and promptly slithered out. «I think I'm good.» she sighed, nuzzling deeper into Valeera's embrace.

«Well regardless, unless you want to wake up tomorrow in a pool of cum and sweat, with all these men soundly sleeping next to you, I would suggest we begin to head back now. Remember, even if you don't remember the last two hours you will surely remember everything that happens from the moment you wake up, and if that's not in your own bed the point of not taking the second vial is void.» With the remaining strength she could muster, Valeera slid off the table and got to her feet, before she began lifting Jaina up across her shoulders. As she did so, she noticed that several of the men around them had already fallen asleep. After confirming that Jaina was out cold as well, Valeera reluctantly rushed to the backroom to find the second vial, which she swallowed in a single mouthful. Her mind began to clear instantly, and so she had no problems carrying Jaina back to her chambers, opting to use the door this time.

**

Morning rose and went unnoticed by Jaina, who only awoke a few hours after high noon with a curiously still calm. For the first time in weeks she had not been stirred awake by nightmares, a sensation she had sorely missed. Though for some reason very sore, the archmage rose out of bed and prepared herself for a new day of political meetings, though this time for some inexplicable reason she was not dreading it as much as before. In the days and months that followed, Jaina's nightmares did not return, though she still occasionally had visions in which she was choked out by orcs. Unlike the old visions, however, these were happy dreams that rendered her aroused and curious rather than paranoid and scared.


End file.
